Kitch
Mitchell "Kitch" Scott is the protagonist of Rotor DR1. He is introduced as a determined and creative, if somewhat unsocial fringer, and is gradually revealed to have a very strong intuitive understanding of engineering. Initially believing his father Mitchell Scott to be deceased, he encounters an AI drone called DR1 that appears to have some connection with his father, and together with Maya, a rambunctious yet somewhat misguided young girl, the three set out on a journey to Sky Medix, where his father used to work. Background Before the outbreak, Kitch was a quiet, introverted young man, who spent most of his time playing video games and building and flying drones with his dad, Mitchell Scott. Mitchell often worked long hours as the CEO of Sky Medix, trying to help others, which caused Kitch to idolize his father as a hero. When the outbreak got bad, Kitch saw his father even less, until one day, Mitchell never came home. Kitch remained in his home for months, waiting for his father to return, but he never did. After a dozen break ins (which resulted in Kitch’s prized possessions being lost and often a bloody lip and black eye), Kitch left his home and retreated into his underground hideout. For several weeks, Kitch remained hidden in his hole in the ground, only venturing outside when he needed supplies. Later, Kitch went to Hashtag's van to get a new canteen, only to discover that Hashtag had found Kitch’s camera. Hashtag made Kitch a deal that if Kitch brought him 20% arc, Kitch would get his camera back. Kitch spent much of the next few weeks tracking arc-powered medical delivery drones, noting the drop-off times and locations in his journal, and began building traps in the fringes. Kitch made hundreds of attempts to catch a drone before succeeding. Kitch generally kept to himself, and stayed well out in the fringes and away from the town where society was trying to rebuild. Life Post Outbreak Residing in The Fringes, Kitch literally lived in a hole in the ground, until one day DR1 gave him the greater purpose to find his father. Personality Growing up with a working single parent, Kitch spent a lot of his time by himself building and flying drones. He is introverted and antisocial, traits compounded by living alone in the fringes. Since the chaos of the outbreak, Kitch has grown cowardly, hiding in his hole in the ground and not sticking his neck out for others. A loner since the outbreak, Kitch has spent a lot of time writing in his journal. After his travels with DR1 and Maya, Kitch became more courageous and more social. Abilities Kitch is a very intuitive engineer, and a drone pilot of unparalleled skill. He is a MacGyver-type, able to fix just about anything. He’s also a world champ of video game knowledge and trivia, and plays a mean ukelele. Appearance Kitch has long, dark hair and always carries a messenger bag and his dad’s pocket watch. He’s average height, and is frequently covered in a thick layer of dirt. Relationships Family Mom Kitch’s mom died during childbirth, so Kitch grew up with just his dad. Dad: Mitchell Scott Mitchell Scott is Kitch’s father. Though Mitchell worked a lot, he always made time for Kitch, teaching him how to build and fly drones. Kitch always thought of his dad as a hero growing up, and was hurt when Mitchell never came home from the outbreak. Feeling abandoned, Kitch concluded that his father must be dead. After DR1 finds Kitch and Kitch believes Mitchell is alive, Kitch decides to find his father. When they reunite, it was awkward at first because Mitchell was living in a posh facility with other people while Kitch was alone in a hole in the ground. After Mitchell reveals that Kitch holds the key to saving the next generation and that they had been looking for Kitch for months, Kitch finally tells his father he loves him. Allies Maya Maya is Kitch’s friend and traveling companion. Kitch met Maya when he was on his way back to his hideout after finding DR1. Although Maya made a bad first impression by stealing Kitch’s watch and burning down his hideout, Maya ended up leaving home to help Kitch find his father. Despite frequently arguing with Kitch, Maya quickly grew to care about him, and helped him overcome his doubts along the journey. After they reached the virology lab, Kitch and Maya’s friendship had been solidified. DR1 DR1 is Kitch’s pet drone. DR1 was sent by Mitchell Scott to find Kitch. After months of searching, DR1 finally found Kitch, and was promptly hit with a stick by Kitch. Kitch was intrigued by DR1, and took it back to his hideout to have a closer look. Kitch realized that DR1 was different and that it was connected to his father, and decided to fix the mysterious drone. After Kitch fixed DR1, DR1 led Kitch to his father. Kitch quickly grew to love DR1, trusting it more easily than Maya and immediately referring to DR1 as “him.” DR1 was protective of Kitch both because of its programming and because of its AI, sacrificing itself to stop Kitch from getting run over by Hashtag. Though DR1 was drained of power and broken in half after Hashtag stomped on it, DR1 was repaired good as new and outfitted with a speaker, it’s first words being “Hello, Kitch.” Hannah Kitch and Hannah met in school before the outbreak. They both had fathers that were often working or away, which led them to become friends. Kitch and Hannah also bonded over their love of improv and flying drones. After the outbreak, they didn’t see each other very often, Kitch retreating into the fringes and Hannah staying closer to the town and working at the drone races. They still saw each other from time to time, their meetings usually involving Hannah sharing rumors and information she overheard at the drone races. Kitch eventually ran into Hannah at the drone races, and shared with her that her father was alive and looking for her. In return for this information, Hannah helped her friend and got him entered in the drone races. Jax Jax briefly met Kitch while on his quest to find his daughter Hannah. After visiting 4C’s trying to find Maya, 4C sent Jax to bring back both Maya and Kitch in exchange for information on his daughter’s whereabouts. Though Maya didn’t recognize the girl in the photo Jax presented to her, Kitch immediately recognized her as Hannah. Jax sympathized with Kitch after learning that Kitch was looking for his father, and agreed to let them go in exchange for information on Hannah’s whereabouts. Kitch obliged, and Jax left. They have not seen each other since this meeting. Enemies 4C 4C is the powermonger in the town, and doesn’t recognize Kitch as anything other than a dirty, freeloading fringer. Though 4C works with Mitchell Scott, 4C fails to realize that Kitch is Mitchell’s son, and subsequently sends his army of goons after Kitch for stealing his drone and kidnapping his niece Maya. 4C’s goons continually get in Kitch’s way throughout his journey, particularly the thugs and Hashtag. 4C eventually learns that Kitch is Mitchell’s son when the thugs send 4C a messenger drone saying that Kitch was following the drone to Mitchell Scott. 4C immediately alerted Sky Medix headquarters, and showed up to apologize to Kitch after he was shot. Though 4C was involved with Sky Medix trying to save the next generation, Kitch still does not trust 4C and dislikes him immensely for how 4C has treated Maya. Rick Rick is the leader of the extremists and the solar camp, and sworn enemy of Mitchell Scott and Sky Medix. Rick briefly had Kitch in his custody at his camp, and discovered that he was Mitchell Scott’s son after his ham radio operator decoded a Morse Code message from DR1 that Kitch had not yet decrypted. After learning Kitch was Mitchell Scott’s son, he attempted to extract information on Mitchell’s whereabouts from Kitch and Maya. However, before Rick could learn anything, AJ and Greg showed up and took Kitch, Maya and DR1. Despite having to let them go, Rick continued to spy on them with his hacked spy drone. Rick traced them to the Sky Medix offices, and sent Hashtag to get rid of them. Not expecting Hashtag to actually shoot Kitch, Rick continued to spy on them, and finally discovered the location of the elusive Sky Medix virology lab. Hashtag Though Hashtag considered himself a friend to Kitch for selling him his camera back, Kitch never saw Hashtag as more than a smarmy post-apocalyptic used-car salesman. There wasn’t any bad blood between Kitch and Hashtag initially, but as Kitch’s journey progressed and Maya got farther away from 4C, Hashtag gradually turned against Kitch. Hashtag blamed Kitch for 4C losing the bet on the drone race, and for 4C’s decline. After getting Kitch’s whereabouts from Rick, Hashtag confronted Kitch, Maya and DR1. During the scuffle, Hashtag accidentally shot Kitch, and was so disgusted with himself that he dropped the gun and let Kitch, Maya and DR1 get away. Thugs (AJ and Greg) AJ and Greg initially encountered Kitch when they were harassing and extorting another fringer. Kitch didn’t interfere and walked away, and AJ and Greg headed to Kitch’s hideout to rob him and teach him a lesson. However, Maya burned down the hideout before the thugs arrived. Later, AJ and Greg were sent by 4C to get the fringer and bring Maya back to him. The thugs eventually caught up with Kitch and Maya, and got them out of Rick’s clutches. They were all about to head to 4C’s, when Maya convinced the thugs to enter DR1 in the drone race and win a ton of arc. The thugs forced Kitch to race, and won the pool after Kitch piloted DR1 to victory. However, Maya got the crowd to turn against the thugs, allowing her and Kitch to escape. Kitch.png|Kitch in The Fringes. Kitch.png|Kitch in The Fringes. Kitch.png|Kitch in The Fringes. Web Series Kitch was in the web series. Movie Kitch was also in the movie, but he seemed cooler. Comic Book In the comic book, Kitch was a little more self confident, but more of a loner and a bit more closed off. Category:Characters Category:Characters:Main Characters